Spikerock
|PvZ2 = }}Spikerock to ulepszenie Spikeweeda z gry Plants vs. Zombies i zwyczajna roślina w Plants vs. Zombies 2. Zadaje wyższe obrażenia, dodatkowo może przetrwać więcej przejazdów wehikułów wszelkiej maści czy uderzeń Gargantuara. Nie może zostać także zjedzona przez zombie. Etymologia Nazwa pochodzi od gry słów 'spike' - oznaczający 'kolec', 'kłujący' - i 'rock' - oznaczającego 'skałę', co mówi o ogromnej wytrzymałości tejże rośliny. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Spikerock Spikerocks pop multiple tires and damage zombies that walk over it. Must be planted on Spikeweeds Spikerock just got back from a trip to Europe. He had a great time, met some wonderful people, really broadened his horizons. He never knew they made museums so big, or put so many paintings in them. That was a big surprise for him. Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow TŁUMACZENIE Spikerock Spikerocki zadają podwójne obrażenia gdy stąpają po nich zombie. Musi być sadzony na Spikeweedach. Spikerock właśnie wrócił ze swojej podróży po Europie. Czuł się świetnie, spotkał wielu wspaniałych ludzi, poszerzył swoje znajomości o nowe horyzonty. Nigdy nie wiedział, że Europejczycy zbudowali takie wielkie muzea, wrzucili tyle obrazów w nie. To było coś istnie niespodziewanego dla niego. Koszt: 125 Odnawianie: bardzo wolne Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 250 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Spikerocks destroy multiple rolling zombies and damage zombies that walk over it. Special: can't be eaten by the zombies Weakness: can take three hits from rolling zombies Being the most metal plant, Spikerock has decided to hold his ultimate metal plant concert at Madison Rock Garden. Tickets have been sold out for many harvests. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt słońca: 250 Obrażenia: Umiarkowane Zasięg: Mały Odnawianie: Szybkie Spikerocki niszczą kilkukrotnie beczki i zadają obrażenia zombie gdy te po nim stąpają. Umiejętność specjalna: Nie może zostać zjedzony przez zombie. Słabość: Może wytrzymać tylko trzy 'uderzenia' beczką. Będąc najbardziej zmetalizowaną rośliną, Spikerock zdecydował się dołączyć do najbardziej metalowego zespołu - Madison Rock Garden. Bilety zostały wyprzedane do wielu gospodarstw. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Gdy użyjemy na Spikerocku Plant Fooda, wygeneruje na całym rzędzie kolce, zadając nimi obrażenia, dodatkowo przyciągając zombie do siebie. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Podczas efektu Plant Food, wszystkie zaatakowane zombie zostają na chwilę oszołomieni. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Uwaga: Spikerock nie może być ulepszony na 4-ty poziom. Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Spikerock jest bardzo przydatny przeciwko Zomboni czy Gargantuarom. Najlepiej jednak spisuje się w duecie z Wall-nutem lub Tall-nutem. Zadaje wtedy obrażenia, a orzechy blokują przeciwnika tak, by nie uciekł z pułapki. Przydatny jest na wiele trybów, głównie jednak, jak inne ulepszenia, na endless zone'y. Oto jedna ze strategii niemalże wyłącznie z upgrade'ami (tylko na poziomy nieskończone, głównie nocne): 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Torchwood 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Tall-nut 30px 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Torchwood 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Tall-nut 30px 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Torchwood 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Tall-nut 30px 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Torchwood 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Tall-nut 30px 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Gatling Pea 30px|link=Torchwood 30px|link=Gloom-shroom 30px|link=Tall-nut 30px Można dostawić dodatkowo jeszcze jeden rząd Spikerocków. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Spikerocki są bardzo przydatne przeciwko zombie z beczką i gargantuarom. Jednak, po odblokowaniu Primal Wall-nuta, który także potrafi wytrzymać 3 uderzenia maczugą olbrzyma, używanie go przeciw nim jest nieopłacalne. Mimo wszystko, Spikerock nadal jest świetny w combo z Primal Wall-nutem, i bardziej opłacalny niż Spikeweed. Strategie są podobne do tych z poprzedniej gry. Przydatny na Imp Cannony. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Zarówno Spikerock, Spikeweed jak i Cactus w Plants vs. Zombies 2 zadają obrażenia najpierw kaskom, a dopiero potem właściwym zombie, co jest bardzo nielogiczne. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Jeżeli zostanie posadzony na jednym z bocznych dwóch kwadratów, zadaje większe obrażenia. *Może zranić Bungee Zombie. *Spikerock jest najwytrzymalszą rośliną w grze, ponieważ może przetrwać dziewięć uderzeń Gargantuara, przebić opon Zomboni oraz Catapult Zombie. *Spikerock może ranić Bungee Zombie, nawet jeśli znajduje się on w powietrzu. *Spikeweed, Spikerock, Potato Mine, Grave Buster, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom oraz Flower Pot są roślinami, które nie mogą zostać posadzone na Lily Padzie. *Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cattail, Grave Buster, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom oraz Lily Pad są roślinami, które nie mogą zostać posadzone na Flower Pot-cie. *On i Garlic są jedynymi roślinami zmieniającymi swój stan zdrowia, które nie mogą zostać uleczone ulepszeniem Wall-nut First Aid. *On i Squash są jedynymi roślinami potrafiącymi przetrwać atak Gargantaura lub przejazd wehikułu. *Spikerock i Spikeweed to jedyne rośliny wielokrotnego użytku, które nie mogą być zjedzone. *Opis Almanac Cob Cannona, Garlica oraz Spikerocka są jedyne, które wymieniają nazwę prawdziwych miejsc na świecie. (Harvard, New York, Uniwersytet Brüssel oraz Europa). Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Zadaje dokładnie 1.9 dps na jeden atak (2x więcej niż Spikeweed). *Jego opis wskazuje, że jego ciało jest zrobione z metalu, pomimo że on się nazywa Spike'rock' (z ang. kamień). *W drugiej części osłabiono jego wytrzymałość z dziewięciu uderzeń Gargantuara do trzech. *Z jakiegoś powodu Spikerock nie może przebić kół Imp Cannona oraz gąsienic Shield Zombie. **Ironicznie, Spikerock potrafi przebić koła Pianist Zombie. *W przeciwieństwie do Spikeweeda, jego kostium znika podczas ataku. *Spikerock jest podkładany przez Taz the Dog. *Efekt Plant Food nie potrafi odzyskać straconych kolców. *Jeśli Spikerock zostanie posadzony na kwiatach i zombie po nim przejdzie, poziom nie zostanie przerwany, ponieważ roślina pokrywa te kwiaty. Zobacz też *Spikeweed *Wall-nut First Aid *Zomboni *Gargantuar en:Spikerock ru:Шипокамень Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Ulepszenia Kategoria:Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Kategoria:Rośliny z Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Kategoria:Pirate Seas Kategoria:Rośliny z Pirate Seas